Solid phase extraction (SPE) is a sample preparation method that can include individual steps of: first, conditioning a sorbent material; second, application of a sample to the sorbent material; third, rinsing and cleaning the applied sample; and finally desorption and recovery of analytes to be separated. Work sequences can include repeated, time-consuming operations such as packing of sorbent materials in cartridges, introducing and drawing liquid samples and solutions (e.g., activating solvents, washing buffers and eluting solvents) into and out of the SPE cartridges.